


Conversaciones anexas

by OroroNebbia



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un silencio incomodo los envolvió en cuestión de minutos, Tony se debatía en servirse su café, llamar la armadura o simplemente hacer nada, mientras que Loki estaba allí, en silencio sin hacer nada amenazante, sin mostrar intenciones de querer hacer algo amenazante, aunque su sola presencia fuese una amenaza para el multimillonario, el cual sin armadura no tendría como sobrevivir ante un dios nórdico, algo que no dejaba de ponerle algo nervioso. Bueno, en realidad, bastante nervioso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversaciones anexas

** “Conversaciones Anexas” **

**Capitulo 1**

La torre Avenger se encontraba en silencio y casi por completo a oscuras, una que otra luz en el pasillo o en alguna habitación. La mayoría de los avengers se encontraban fuera de la ciudad llevando a cabo diferentes misiones, Hawkeye y la Viuda Negra estaban en el extranjero en una misión de SHIELD, el Dr. Banner se encontraba de visita en uno de los laboratorios Stark, supervisando algunos experimentos, Thor y Capitán América se encontraban con los cuatro fantásticos ayudando al Dr. Richards con un portal dimensional, y Iron Man, bueno, estaba en la torre, solo.

 

El multimillonario genio caminaba por los pasillos con pasos silenciosos, llevaba unos jeans y una polera negra sin mangas, iba descalzo, la luz del reactor en su pecho casi actuando como una linterna en la oscuridad de la noche, iba tarareando una canción, mientras que en su cabeza repasaba números y esquemas.

 

-          _“Un café, termino el upgrade de la armadura y me voy a dormir” –_ susurraba para si mismo sin dejar de caminar, retomando su tarareo y sus números. En su rostro se podía notar lo cansado que estaba pero aun tenia energía suficiente para terminar lo que había comenzado hace ya unas horas atrás.

 

Abriendo la puerta de la cocina, sin molestarse con encender la luz principal, un tubo fluorescente iluminaba parte del mesón en donde estaban varios de los electrodomésticos,  se dirigió a la cafetera con un solo objetivo en su mente, y ese era obtener su preciado café costara lo que costara, por lo cual no notó la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

-          _“No hay nadie mas que tú” –_ escuchó una voz a su espalda, todo el cuerpo de Tony se tenso al reconocer la voz, pues no había forma de no reconocerla, la escuchaba lo suficientemente seguido como para ponerle nervioso, su cabeza se llenó en cuestión de segundos en todas las posibilidades.

 

Algo de tiempo para formar un plan no le vendría mal en este momento, sus posibilidades eran pocas, la armadura estaba fuera de su alcance, estaba a oscuras en un lugar que lo único que podía presentar como armas eran cuchillos, los cuales no servirían de nada en contra de quien estaba a su espalda. Dada la situación no le quedaba más que improvisar.

 

-          _“Si, solo yo” –_ respondió volteándose lentamente, encontrando que del otro lado del mesón, de pie medio oculto por la penumbra del lugar estaba Loki, hermano de Thor y en general un dolor en el trasero para todos los avengers.

 

¿Qué demonios hacia en la torre? Y más importante aun ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho para entrar sin ser detectado por ninguno de sus sistemas? Se suponía que había agregado una aplicación en JARVIS para que pudiese detectar presencias ajenas. Lo más probable es que fuese magia. Tony realmente odiaba la magia.

 

-          _“¿Dónde esta Thor?” –_ inquirió el dios encogiendo la mirada y clavando sus anti naturales ojos verdes en los castaños de Tony, el que se estremeció levemente, los ojos de Loki siempre le habían puesto algo nervioso, era casi como si quisieran ver lo mas profundo de su alma, y algunas veces temía que lo estaba realmente haciendo.

 

-          _“En una misión” –_ soltó con cierta duda ¿Para que demonios lo buscaba? Y ¿Por qué parecía tan tranquilo? Normalmente irrumpía en un lugar gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Thor hasta lograr tener su atención absoluta, este caso era diferente, Loki parecía mucho mas calmado, aunque ahora que lo notaba, parecía incluso algo cansado. Tony estaba comenzando a temer por su vida, Loki era un ser impredecible, ¿Cómo saber que es lo que haría a continuación? – “ _Si quieres puedo decirle que lo estabas buscando cuando regrese” –_ le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando alivianar el ambiente, ante esto Loki hizo algo que el moreno no se esperaba, se sentó frente a él en el mesón.

 

Tony enarcó una ceja mirándole ahora con mucha mas atención, tal como había notado hace unos segundos antes, Loki parecía cansado, y sus ojos siempre brillando con maldad ahora se veían opacados por algo que bien podría pasar por tristeza. ¿Tristeza?

 

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió en cuestión de minutos, Tony se debatía en servirse su café, llamar la armadura o simplemente hacer nada, mientras que Loki estaba allí, en silencio sin hacer nada amenazante, sin mostrar intenciones de querer hacer algo amenazante, aunque su sola presencia fuese una amenaza para el multimillonario, el cual sin armadura no tendría como sobrevivir ante un dios nórdico, algo que no dejaba de ponerle algo nervioso. Bueno, en realidad, bastante nervioso.

 

-          _“¿Quieres un café?” –_ soltó Tony finalmente, tirando por la ventana todo lo que su cabeza le gritaba en ese momento, Loki parecía no tener intención de hacerle daño o de pelear, así que lo mejor era ser un poco civilizado y hablar, algo que había intentado hacer con Thor pero que no había resultado del todo, el rubio dios del trueno era algo impulsivo e indomable, comparable solo con una fuerza de la naturaleza, ruidosa y poderosa. Así que no estaba demás intentarlo con el otro hermano.

 

Loki levantó la mirada, la que paso de Tony a la maquina de café y de regreso a Tony, como si estuviese analizando sus opciones con sumo cuidado. El millonario estaba completamente seguro de que eso estaba haciendo.

 

-          _“No veo porque no” –_ le respondió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo  desaparecer su característico traje de cuero verde y su casco, con un simple movimiento de mano, en su lugar unos pantalones de tela negros y una polera de manga larga de color verde oscuro. Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro, el que estaba un poco largo y suspiró cansado, el millonario le extendió un tazón con movimientos cuidadosos, temiendo provocar a Loki.

 

-          _“Aquí tienes” –_ el asgardiano lo recibió, clavando sus ojos verdes en el oscuro liquido, pensando. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, a la espere que el otro dijera algo. Tony desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

 

-          _“¿Regresará pronto?” –_ preguntó Loki de repente, pillando de sorpresa al de ojos cafés.

 

-          _“¿Ah? ¿Thor?” –_ soltó – “ _Si, supongo que si, no creo  que Reed lo tenga mucho tiempo ocupado.”_

 

-          _“Puedo sentir que no está en este plano, en esta dimensión” –_ dijo con la voz cargada de emociones, ¿Estaba Loki preocupado por Thor? ¿Realmente preocupado? Al analizar las palabras del asgardiano, Tony no pudo evitar notar el hecho de que Loki se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Thor casi de inmediato ¿Esto acaso significaba que siempre sabía donde estaba Thor?

 

-          _“No creo que les pase nada malo” –_ le respondió sin poder evitar sus palabras, Tony sabía que habían ido a donde los cuatro fantásticos a hacer unas pruebas en un portal inter dimensional, nada realmente importante o peligroso, solo unas simples pruebas. Pero Loki con su implícita preocupación le había dejado pensando, no sabia porque, pero las palabras del dios de ojos verdes le habían preocupado un poco, solo un poco.

 

-          _“¿Thor no fue solo?” –_ inquirió.

 

-          _“Por supuesto que no, Steve lo acompañó” –_ le respondió Tony, intentado darse seguridad con sus propias palabras.

 

-          _“Oh” –_ Loki bebió un poco de su café y miró al multimillonario con cuidado, el dueño de la armadura parecía cansado, pero a pesar de ello cierta tensión en sus músculos le decía al asgardiano que estaba lo suficientemente alerta en caso de un ataque repentino de su parte. El nórdico sonrió de medio lado oculto tras su tazón – “ _No te voy a hacer daño” –_ dijo de la nada, sin mirarlo, pausando cada una de sus palabras, para que así Tony le entendiera, entendiera que no mentía – “ _Por lo menos no ahora, no esta noche, no cuando pareces ser una buena compañía” –_ Tony rio algo nervioso, no sabía si estar feliz por esas palabras o asustado.

 

-          _“Siempre soy una buena compañía, solo que la gente no sabe apreciar eso” –_ Loki sonrió de medio lado, casi como una mueca.

 

-          _“Entiendo ese sentimiento” –_ Esa sensación de estar rodeado de desconocidos que no comprenden tus palabras o tus intenciones. Aunque sean buenas intenciones, las malinterpretan o las ignoran por completo, como si no tuviesen verdadero valor o importancia, Loki lo sabia perfectamente, en Asgard le había pasado constantemente. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado ¿No es así? Tony le miró con interés.

 

-          _“Pero… ¿Y Thor?” –_ soltó el millonario con curiosidad, realmente no podía creer que estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con Loki, pero ya que estaban en ello, no estaba demás aprovecharse de las circunstancias, y conocer mejor a tu enemigo, esta oportunidad era algo que no podía pasarse por alto. Tony miró con interés a Loki, ya que siempre había pensado que si hubiese tenido un hermano en su vida las cosas habrían sido bastante diferentes, crecer y tener a alguien a tu lado condiciona tu actuar, Loki había tenido a Thor, pero ¿Qué clase de relación habían tenido? Loki desvió la mirada. Quizás había mucho más de lo que parecía.

 

-          _“Thor es diferente” –_ le respondió cuidando sus palabras, recordando cómo siempre había admirado al mayor, deseando su atención solo para él, solo en él – _él siempre me trato diferente –_ sonrió, como si recordara tiempos mejores, sus ojos parecieron brillar, Tony no pudo evitar notar estos cambio, como el solo hecho de hablar de Thor transformaba al otro casi por completo.

 

-          _“Si le tienes tanto cariño ¿Por qué pelear?” –_ soltó Tony sin meditarlo mucho, las conexiones entre su boca y su cabeza no estaban del todo funcionales a estas horas de la noche – “ _Thor nunca deja de hablar de ti, creo que él no comprende del todo el hecho que eres su enemigo, o quizás simplemente no quiere aceptarlo.”_

 

-          _“Es complicado” –_ le respondió – “ _Muchas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, no es tan fácil” –_ dijo dejando el tazón sobre la mesa – “ _No creo que se pueda arreglar todo lo que hay entre nosotros” –_ el millonario enarcó una ceja ante esto, ¿Por qué las palabras de Loki le hacían pensar en Steve? ¿Por qué sonaban a mucho más que una simple pelea de hermanos? Había algo más en todo esto, algo que no terminaba de ver por completo, necesitaba más información para poder completar el resultado.

 

-          _“Solo tienen que hablar” –_ el asgardiano le miró con curiosidad, con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios, como si supiera algo que Tony no. La sonrisa le puso en alerta de inmediato.

 

-          _“¿Así como deberías hablar con Steve Rogers?” -_ Tony se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ignorar el cambio de tema, estaban hablando de Thor y de Loki, no de Steve.

 

-          _“No es lo mismo” .-_ le reprochó. – “ _No puedes comparar lo que crees ver entre Steve y yo, con lo que hay entre Thor y tú, no es lo mismo.”_

 

-          _“Desde mi punto de vista lo es” –_ le devolvió. Tony le miró con intensidad, solo bastaron unos cuando segundos para entender el mensaje oculto detrás de esa afirmación. La revelación que acababa de hacerle era alarmante, pero al mismo tiempo tenia demasiado sentido, eso explicaba las peleas, ese deseo de atención, ese brillo peculiar en los ojos de ambos asgardianos cuando se veían en lados diferentes del campo de batalla, realmente habían asuntos sin resolver entre ellos, pero que no tenían mucho que ver con problemas de hermanos.

 

-          _“Pero…Thor es tu hermano” –_ dijo el de ojos cafés con cierta duda en la voz, sabiendo que Loki tendría algo que decir al respecto, de hecho, estando seguro de que Loki tenía algo que decir al respecto.

 

-          _“No, en realidad no lo es” –_ respondió – “ _Nunca lo fue realmente.”_

 

Tony le miró sin saber que decir o responder, lo que acababa de revelarle Loki le hacia ver todo diferente, como Thor hablaba con tanto cariño de su hermano, de aquellos tiempos que no volverían, todo cobraba un nuevo sentido, sus discusiones y sus momentos de nostalgia, la desesperación detrás de las palabras que intercambiaban.

 

Se extrañaban el uno al otro, pero las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, Y Tony podía entender eso, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que lo que sea que sentía Loki por Thor era completamente reciproco, y de eso no había duda alguna, pero por alguna extraña razón Tony suponía que Loki no veía eso.

 

-          _“Nos veremos” –_ dijo el dios poniéndose de pie y con un movimiento de mano desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

 

Y luego el silencio.

 

-          _“Iré a dormir, demasiada adrenalina por una noche” –_ soltó Tony para si mismo, dejando su tazón sobre la mesa y encaminándose a su habitación, olvidando todo lo que había planeado terminar.

 

Esta sin lugar a dudas entraba en la categoría de las noches más extrañas que había tenido nunca en su vida, lo más probable es que si le contara a alguien de lo sucedido, nadie le creería.

 

Y quizás por eso mismo, había decidido que lo mejor, es que nadie lo supiera.

 

Y con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro se fue a dormir.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Su día había sido de lo más  normal, reuniones de la empresa, discusiones con Pepper, discusiones con Rhodey, algunas reuniones más, alguno que otro idiota queriendo pasarse de listo ante la evidente ausencia de Capitán América, discusiones con Fury y de regreso a la torre, en donde le esperaban sus inventos y algunos avances en la armadura, en donde al final del día perdía la noción del tiempo otra vez, y volvían a ser las tantas de la madrugada.

 

Tony caminaba por los pasillos hacia la cocina, donde para su sorpresa nuevamente le esperaba Loki, esta vez con dos tazones de café servidos y humeantes. El millonario se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, miró a su espalda, volvió a mirar a Loki, y al no ver nada que pudiese ser mas extraño aun, encogiéndose de hombros se sentó frente a este en el mesón, tomando el tazón que tenia mas cerca, con la esperanza de no morir envenenado en un capricho del dios, lo que bien podría llegar a sucederle tomando en cuenta su mala suerte.

 

-          _“No tiene nada” –_ dijo el asgardiano bebiendo un sorbo de café de Tony y luego del suyo, como para así darle algo de seguridad al humano, a lo que este ultimo rio nervioso.

 

-          _“Eso no demuestra nada, conociéndolos, ustedes los asgardianos bien podrían ser inmunes al veneno” -_ le dijo Tony, a lo que Loki sonrió de medio lado.

-          _“De hecho lo somos” –_ le informó el de ojos verdes apoyando su codo en el mesón y luego  el mentón en su mano – “ _Aunque existen venenos que pueden afectarnos, estos se encuentran en otros mundos, difíciles de obtener aquí en Midgard.”_

-          _“Eso es bueno saberlo” –_ soltó con cierta ironía bebiendo de su café, aliviado de no morir segundo después – “ _¿Y porque me honras con tu presencia nuevamente? Pensé que lo sucedido la otra noche sería un acontecimiento de una sola vez” –_ le dijo con curiosidad en la voz. Y Tony no mentía, realmente había creído que sería solo una vez, que estando vulnerable Loki había aprovechado de ir al único lugar en donde podría tener noticias de Thor sin mucho esfuerzo, pero bueno, aquí estaba el asgardiano nuevamente.

-          _“No tenia nada mejor que hacer” –_ le respondió como si no fuese nada importante, Tony sentía que eso no era todo – “ _Thor aun no regresa” –_ continuó – “ _además quería ver si le habías dicho a alguien sobre nuestra pequeña conversación” –_ dijo enarcando una ceja, preguntando con su mirada.

-          _“No, a nadie” –_ le dijo – “ _¿Quién me creería después de todo?, la situación ya de por si es bastante increíble por si sola.”_

-          _“Tan poca fe en tus compañeros de armas” –_ soltó con cierta ironía en la voz, a lo que Tony sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo al asgardiano con el gesto, con una mueca que mas de una vez el mismo había usado.

-          _“No confío en nadie” –_ El asgardiano le miró con atención y cuidado, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo interesante que era y quisiera estudiarlo solo con su mirada, como si esta pudiese decirle los secretos del humano sentado frente a él, y a pesar de lo incomodo que se había sentido la otra noche al ser el centro de atención de aquella peculiar mirada, en este momento, no le molestaba del todo.

-          _“Ya somos dos en eso” –_ fue su respuesta.

Tras esas últimas palabras ambos guardaron silencio bebiendo de su café, completamente tranquilos, como si fuesen viejos amigos en vez de enemigos mortales. Tony no podía dejar de pensar que por mas de que Loki fuese uno de sus enemigos, había ciertas cosas que tenían en común y que simplemente no podía obviar del todo.

 

Por su lado, Loki no pensaba muy diferente, el hecho de que hubiese regresado por una segunda noche, era porque algo dentro del mortal de nombre Anthony Stark había resonado en su interior, como si hubiese reconocido algo, algo había hecho eco y eso le había intrigado, ¿Qué tanto podría entenderle? Loki sonrió levemente, todo esto podría resultar ser una experiencia de lo más reveladora para el, así que no la desaprovecharía, además Stark parecía ser mejor compañía que cualquier otro.

 

-          _“Entonces…” -_ soltó Loki después de un largo silencio – “ _Steve Rogers” –_ dijo sonriendo de medio lado, mirando como Tony se petrificaba ante la mención del nombre, sabiendo perfectamente las mil y una cosas que debieran estar pasando por la cabeza del humano.

 

-          _“No tengo nada que decir al respecto” –_ le respondió Tony desviando la mirada, el asgardiano rio con suavidad, ese era un tema que no quería tratar con Loki, ni con nadie, ni con el mismo.

-          _“No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva.”_

-          _“Por supuesto que tengo que ponerme a la defensiva, ¡Eres Loki! Uno de nuestros enemigos más poderoso e insistente” –_ el de ojos verdes enarcó una ceja ante esto, una cosa era estar seguro de serlo y otra muy diferente era escucharlo de la boca de sus enemigos. Sonrió ampliamente.

-          _“Interesante de saber” –_ dijo el dios.

-          _“Pensé que era obvio” –_ le respondió con ironía.

 

-          _“La gran mayoría del tiempo lo es, pero nunca esta demás escucharlo directamente de quienes se ven afectados”  –_ soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

 

-          _“Muy gracioso” –_ le devolvió con ironía.

 

-          _“Pero omitiendo todo eso, no pienso hacer o decir nada” –_ dijo con voz calmada – “ _conversar contigo, estar aquí es tranquilo, hace tiempo que no me sentía así de tranquilo” –_ Tony no tenia como saber si el otro decía la verdad, no tenia ninguna clase de poder sobre humano que pudiese decirle que Loki no estaba mintiendo, pero a pesar de ello. A pesar de ello estaba dispuesto a creer, un riesgo mas en su vida no le haría mucho mas daño ¿Cierto? Realmente esperaba no equivocarse con todo esto.

 

-          _“Esta bien, te daré el privilegio de la duda” –_ le respondió con una sonrisa algo dudosa, Loki solo asintió – _Ya que estamos en el momento de la sinceridad –_ comenzó el de ojos cafés, clavando su mirada en su tazón – “ _¿Qué hay entre tú y Thor? No, pregunta equivocada” –_ se corrigió – “ _¿Qué **hubo** entre tú y Thor? Si, eso ¿Qué **sucedió** entre ustedes?” – _ inquirió, viendo como Loki desviaba la mirada meditando sus siguiente palabras.

 

-          _“Es complicado” –_ soltó el asgardiano con cuidado.

 

-          _“Pues hazlo simple”_  – le devolvió el otro moviendo las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-          _“No es tan fácil” –_ dijo, a lo que Tony le miró arqueando una ceja, Loki le imitó – “ _Esta bien” –_ le respondió – “ _Thor y yo fuimos criados juntos, como hermanos” –_ comenzó – “ _Pero yo siempre sentí que éramos diferentes, lo que yo sentía por el, lo que yo siento por él, es diferente a lo que el sentía por mi” –_ soltó con veneno en la voz, como si decir todo eso le quemara la garganta, como si le doliera, y Tony no dudaba de que así era, que aceptar y enfrentar el hecho de tener emociones por alguien que nunca te corresponderá dolía, como si tu corazón fuese apretado por un puño de hielo.

-          _“Thor nunca deja de hablar de ti” –_ dijo Tony des pues de unos largos segundos de silencio – “ _A veces creo que olvida que tu eres nuestro enemigo, la forma en la que habla de ti” –_ Tony se detuvo, no podía decirle lo triste que era escuchar al rubio, oír como hablaba de preciosos recuerdos que guardaba dentro de si como tesoros, más aun sabiendo que nunca regresarían, a veces dolía más ver a Thor alegre hablando de Loki, que deprimido por este mismo.

-          _“¿Si?”_

-          _“Si, habla de ti como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no nos hubiese hecho añicos días u horas antes” –_ le respondió – “ _como si olvidara todo lo malo que has hecho.”_

-          _“Tan ingenuo” –_ soltó Loki, y Tony no pudo evitar estar mas que de acuerdo con esas palabras, ¿Cómo seguir queriendo tanto a alguien después de todo el daño? ¿Después de todo el dolor dado? – “ _Las cosas nunca serán como fueron antes.”_

-          _“No tienen porque ser iguales” –_ le dijo el millonario con cierto cuidado – “ _Yo crecí con Capitán América, con ese concepto, con ese ideal que él representaba, era solo un niño, pero para mi Capitán América era la epítome de la perfección y siempre soñé con conocerlo, a pesar de que sabia que era imposible, hacia años que había desaparecido, mi padre lo buscó, pero no hubo resultado” –_ se detuvo, pensando – “ _Yo creo que nunca se perdonó el no haberlo encontrado.”_

-          _“La ironía de que serias tú quien lo encontraría” –_ Tony ni siquiera se sorprendió al escuchar que Loki conocía esa información que se suponía era clasificada y solo poseía SHIELD, pero eso le llevaba a preguntarse algunas cosas ¿Cuánto mas sabia el asgardiano que no estaba diciendo? ¿Cuánto conocía de aquellos que eran sus enemigos?

-          _“Mas que una ironía, era un sueño hecho realidad” –_ continuo hablando – “ _No podía creer que estaba vivo, allí frente   a mis ojos, después de haberlo imaginado tantas veces.”_

-          _“¿Resulto ser como no habías soñado?” –_ preguntó Loki.

-          _“No, o sea, Capitán América era tal como lo había imaginado toda mi vida, pero la persona bajo la mascara, Steve era otra cosa, era mucho mas” –_ Loki entendía, entendía el hecho de descubrir como alguien resultaba ser mucho mas de lo que se esperaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

-          _“¿¡Porque estas haciendo esto Loki!?”  –_ gritaba Thor desde su lugar en el campo de batalla, luchando contra unas criaturas de hielo que su hermano había invocado en medio de la ciudad, Loki mientras tanto se encontraba de pie sobre una de estas criaturas, orquestando cada uno de sus movimientos, guiando los ataques con movimientos de mano y sonrisas maquiavélicas.

 

-          _“Tenemos que hacer algo” –_ soltó Iron Man – “ _Estas cosas siguen apareciendo.”_

-          _“Yo creo que hay que detener la fuente del problema” –_ le respondió Hawkeye, y tenía razón, las criaturas dejarían de aparecer si detenían a Loki.

-          _“Thor tiene que acercarse lo suficiente para detenerlo” –_ _dijo Capitán América intercambiando una breve mirada con Iron Man._

-          _“Veré que puedo hacer al respecto” –_ Tony sabia que el único que podía enfrentarse de igual a igual con Loki era el rubio dios nórdico, aunque sabia que quizás nunca podría hacer el suficiente daño, Thor aun consideraba a Loki un ser querido irremplazable, mientras que Loki tenia un revoltijo de emociones cuando se trataba del dios del trueno, emociones que en el campo de batalla estaban mas centradas en causar daño más que otra cosa.

-          _“¡¡Loki!!”_ – gritaba Thor abriéndose paso hacia su hermano agitando a Mjolnir, mientras los demás avengers le ayudaban a abrirse camino lo mas rápido posible

-          _“¡¡No!!” –_ fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que todo estallara en caos y en ruido, una a una las criaturas que hasta hace unos segundos atrás habían estado haciendo estragos comenzaron a desaparecer, mientras Thor peleaba con Loki, la concentración de este ultimo estaba completamente en el rubio, el hechizo que mantenía a las criaturas en la ciudad de debilitaba con cada ataque que dirigía hacia Thor.

-          _“Evacuen a los que aun siguen aquí, que Thor se encargue de Loki” –_ gritó Capitán América a los otros, los que comenzaron a moverse de inmediato en todas direcciones, alejando a la poca gente que había quedado atrapada en el ojo de la tormenta.

 

Iron Man pudo ver mientras ayudaba a la Viuda Negra a evacuar a las personas de un edificio como Thor daba un golpe a Loki, destruyendo por completo la armadura que cubría el hombro y brazo izquierdo del dios de ojos verdes, el que al verse debilitado y casi vencido optó por desaparecer  sin antes dejar un pequeño regalo de despedida en forma de unas cuantas explosiones.

 

-          _“¡¡Cúbranse!!” –_ gritó Iron Man antes de salir despedido por los aires, pensando y esperando que Natasha haya logrado cubrirse antes de la explosión, y luego todo se fue a negro en su cabeza.

 

Cuando Tony al fin recuperó la conciencia, se encontraba recostado en su cama, en su habitación en la torre Avenger, una mano estaba por completo vendada, al igual que uno de sus hombros, a pesar de lo grave que sabía eran sus heridas, no sentía mucho dolor, así que no tuvo que ser adivino para saber que le habían administrado alguna clase de medicamente para el dolor, lo que en este momento estaba agradeciendo con todo su ser.

 

-          _“Veo que estas despierto” -_  Tony buscó con la mirada, encontrando a Steve de pie en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba los pantalones de su uniforme de Capitán América pero solo una polera azul de mangas largas, las que se ajustaban a su torso como una segunda piel. Tony sonrió para si mismo, si tan solo pudiese ver eso todos los días al despertar, soltó dentro de su cabeza.

 

-          _“Eso parece” –_ le respondió intentando sentarse en la cama, pero tomando en cuenta su hombro y su brazo inmovilizados era algo difícil, en segundos, notando la situación Steve estaba a su lado ayudándole con manos firmes y cálidas.

 

-          _“No deberías moverte” –_ le dijo acomodando la almohada detrás de la cabeza de Tony.

 

-          _“Igual estas ayudando a sentarme” –_ le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- “ _¿Qué sucedió?”_

 

-          _“Loki y sus explosiones” –_ comenzó Steve – “ _una explosión demasiado cerca de ti, y cuando saliste despedido, otra te atrapo en el aire.”_

 

-          _“Yo y mi suerte” –_ soltó con voz cansada.

 

-          _“Tuviste suerte Tony” –_ le regaño el rubio cruzándose de brazos – “ _Pudo haber sido mas grave.”_

 

-          _“La armadura me protegió” –_ dijo, pero sabia que la discusión estaba mas que perdida, lo podía ver en los ojos firmes de Rogers.

 

-          _“Si, y aun así tuviste un daño importante en tu hombro.”_

 

-          _“Fueron explosiones potentes” –_ dijo de repente recordando que Natasha había estado muy cerca de él al momento de la primera explosión – “ _¿Tasha?”_

 

-          _“Esta bien, unas pocas heridas superficiales, se movió bastante rápido” –_ le explicó el rubio con expresión sorprendida, como si a el mismo le costara creerlo.

 

-          _“A veces creo que ella es inmortal” –_ soltó Tony como quien no quiere la cosa, Steve sonrió.

 

-          _“Quizás lo sea” –_ respondió el rubio siguiéndole el juego, Tony no pareció notar lo calmado que estaba Steve, aliviado de que el moreno estuviese bien a pesar de sus heridas, el solo hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido era el mayor calmante para él.

 

**Fin Capitulo 1.**


End file.
